The invention relates to the field of securities and financing, and more particularly to combining multiple types of instruments to achieve certain advantages.
A number of financial instruments are known and used to raise funds. Each of these known instruments has certain advantages and disadvantages. A financial instrument is needed that can be used to raise funds that provides tax and balance sheet advantages, as well as a system and method for issue and redemption of the financial instrument.
The preceding description is not to be construed as an admission that any of the description is prior art relative to the present invention.